


Did Somebody Call An Exorcist? - A Matt Haag Fanfiction

by PshhSam



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Major Character Injury, Other, References to Depression, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PshhSam/pseuds/PshhSam
Summary: After Sierra's death, Matt is broken and determined to follow her. How will the others deal with the fact they've lost a player in this sick game and are playing with someone not close behind?Warnings swearing, suicide, suicidal thoughts, major character death and depression!





	1. Well, you got your wish!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try my best to actually finish/ continue on this storyline and book as in the past I have has a little trouble doing so. I'm starting this book because Season 4 of Escape the Night will come out soon and I'm really getting back into it. I love getting characters who got not as much love and really developing them and in this case, developing on Matt's mental health after Sierra's death. There will be an afterlife in this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Sierra get voted into an exorcism. How will the others take it? and more importantly, how will they take it themselves?

I just had to, didn't I? Just when everyone was starting to trust me, I just had to volunteer into a challenge without thinking. My mind was racing, regrets clouding my mind. I tried to take it back but what was done, was done. Watching as everyone voted, I knew was going in.

I watch as Arthur's hand would rummage through the hat before lifting a singular paper out. His hand would gently open the paper. "Sierra." The gasps that surrounded the room in shock as the girl that the name belonged to spoke softly, "What the heck." I would stay quiet putting a hand to my face.

Sierra would put her head in her hands as Lele would try and vouch for her and again Arthur's hand would continue the same route into the hat, pulling out the paper gently and opening it revealing the name the others were hoping for. "The second name is Matt." Arthur's commanding voice would cut through the air, making my blood run cold. 

"Well, you got your wish!" Joey's voice would say mockingly, Lost for words as his rude outburst all that would exit my mouth was a feeble "Well...". Joey's loud sigh of relief was released into the room, that tipped me over the edge. "Well, I would really like to know who voted for me." Of course, I wanted to know my killer before I died, who wouldn't? Though the answer wasn't what I was expecting.

"I voted for you." A familiar British accent belonging to one Oli White would cut in, shocking the people around him. "The drama." Joey would add on with a sickening smile, god I just wanted to punch him those perfect teeth.

"It is time to face the exorcism please." Arthur's voice would again boom around the room, making Sierra sob more slowly making my heart shatter, knowing when someone would enter this room again, one of us will be dead. Along with this several voices would cut into the room before being silenced by Oli.

He would stand up before walking straight towards me with a sad but angry look on his face, "You're gonna need that," he would say handing me the rosary, "And that." now shoving the bible into my hands. "And that was for dunking me." He would say with a point for emphasis before aborting to his seat again.

I would stand up, Sierra following suit, leaving the desolate room. Walking out the door I took one look to the girl next to me, she was shaking like a leaf. I didn't know what to do, my heart was shattering looking at her so, I ripped my eyes away. Continuing the walk towards one of our deaths.


	2. I'm so sorry, I did this wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra and Matt have to perform an exorcism but which one will come out alive? Will the others believe them? And can they continue this game with one of the players broken not able to be repaired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Possession, Demons and Major Character Death. 
> 
> Good luck :)

Sierra would walk up to a table in the middle of the dark room, "What is this?" Her quiet voice would sound like gunfire through the room. "It looks like incense and this is the symbol, okay, it looks like it's instructions." I would tell the scared girl next to me. "To exercise a demon of this size, it requires two exorcists. The second exorcist must take the rosary and holy water and complete 4 tasks while the first exorcist holds down the victim, no matter how hard they fight."

_There are three majors steps to form this exorcism after all of these steps are over the fourth and final step will reveal itself to me. Sierra has to sit on the bed and hold down the women and the entire time while she's holding down she has to say this prayer over and over and over and she has to memorize it._

We get ready quickly, Sierra memorizing the prayer and I would be getting all the materials needed. Walking into the room we were greeted by a girl on the bed thriving wilding, stepping into action, I would tell Sierra what to do making sure she wouldn't get hurt while quickly doing the first three steps before finding the fourth one.

_I don't know how long I have to complete this last step so I skip through the beginning of the note and it reads 'Pour the holy water head to toe on this woman and put the rosary on top of Sierra._

Following the steps like an obedient dog, I would quickly pour the holy water on top of the water making steam come off her burnt skin before quickly putting the rosary on Sierra's crown. I watched in horror as Sierra would start thriving wilding, choking on something. "Sierra! Sierra are you okay?!" but it was too late before I realised what happened.

_And I pick up the note and as I read through it I find out that, I had the choice of putting the rosary on Sierra and killing her or I could put the rosary on my own neck and kill me right on the spot._

My heart dropped, tears running down my cheeks as I looked upon the girl I had tried this whole challenge to protect, dead on the bed because of my stupid actions. "Sierra, Sierra, I'm so sorry, I did this wrong." I would watch as the woman would walk up to me and hand me the cross, taking the cross with shaking hands, I would stand up tears running down my face in a cascade but I would make my face stone cold.

Walking back to the house without her by my side just made the tears come down faster but I refused to show any emotion to Arthur, for Sierra. The door would open with a click as I would walk in holding the cross in my shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end of this chapter isn't as close to the actual episode but that's what fanfiction is y' know. Taking something and making it into something else.


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt comes back from the exorcism alive but how will the others take it? Will they continue this sick game without another player and with one that's so broken, they're not far behind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from the third point of view because it's really hard for me to get in the mindset of two people while writing. Also, I'm straying from the episodes starting from now to get more into the story. :3
> 
> Warnings much sad, swearing (duh) and more sad, did I mention sad? 

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM A THIRD PERSPECTIVE :)))**

Hearing the click of the door Eva's head would snap that way, alerting the others of the opening door. Arthur would walk in first, followed by one Matt Haag. One look at the man and you could tell he was hurt, tears running down his face, his eyes distant and his face locked in place to try and conceal his emotion.

Hearing the 'What!?'s and 'Come on!'s of the group made Oli feel sick so, he decided to break the ice. "Matt... what happened?" he would say softly trying to seem as kind as possible, as hard as that is surrounded by the assholes around him.

"I-i.." his voice was low and broken, more tears coming as he spoke, "I k-killed her." he would stand straight, prepared for the yells of the group. He was right to be ready but it wasn't enough because as the group let their anger on him he would fall to his knees the cross falling out of his hands with a loud clunk, following by hundreds of tears hitting the wooden floor.

One look at the man would show his quickly rising and falling shoulders, his trembling hands and the tears running down his face to the floor. "I-I'm so s-sorry, it-it was meant t-to be me."

Those words coming out of his mouth shut them up, the loud, smart and slightly egotistical (Lele's opinion) was on his knees telling them he was supposed to die. Even though it shut them up, it didn't last for all of them. "Ha! Good show, nearly got me." the voice of Lele Pons would echo through the room above Matt's sobs making the groups heads turn towards her. "What? You actually believe this lier?" she would say in disbelief.

Everyone was so focused on Lele they didn't notice Matt getting up and holding the cross is his shaking hands until they heard the door click open. "Where are you going? Scared that you can't keep your performance up for long enough?" Lele would say to him, causing Matt to turn around showing them his face.

It would be nice to say he looked like shit. His hair was messy, eyes red and swollen with tear tracks running down his face. "W-where I'm going? I'm going to die." he would say walking out towards the area of the Priest.


	4. Dolls and Depression.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sierra is gone and Matt is insistent on following her, even though the others won't be able to solve the clues without him. How will he continue on being the broken with the people around him unwilling to sow him back together, except one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back to Matt's perspective! I will be changing a lot of things around as well as skipping writing somethings because I'm lazy and that takes a lot anyway! I hope you like this chapter and my magnificent depressing story :)
> 
> Warnings swearing, depression, suicidal thoughts and suicide(?)

I would walk out of the priest's prison holding the book in my hands. They were so pale it was like they had never seen the sun. The others hadn't followed him, why would they? **Why would anyone want to follow a useless man who can't even save one person?** Walking up the stairs and to the front door felt so hard, my feet were heavy walking up to the door that leads to the people who hated me and probably never wanted to see my ~~~~~~sad~~ **ugly** face again.

The click of the door alerted the others again, from the look of it they were a) gossiping b) making a way to get me killed. For once I hoped it was the latter. I would slide the book onto the coffee table before sitting in my spot next to Tim, before putting my head in my hands. I only just then realised how wet my face was from crying.

"What's this?" Joey would say loudly. Making some of the others flinch but my brain was so numb I couldn't be bothered to have a fight or flight reflex, or reflexes at all. **You are too weak to run and too puny and scared to fight.** "Well? Are you going to tell us?" Lele's ~~annoying~~ voice would add.

I finally realise I should probably answer their question. "It's a guide thing to the rest of the owners. To help us escape." My voice was barely above a whisper but they could all hear the pain that came with it.

**_ WOwEe A TiME SkIP!_**

Again here we were sitting on the couch waiting for everyone to vote. Now you might be wondering how we got to voting again. Well, we found some mermaid and her dead bodies in the pool, then we found out we need to find her kids doll and of course, someone had to die to get it so, that's how we got here.

The others don't believe me, they think I killed her. **They just don't trust someone as weak as you to keep them safe.** If they are going to vote me, there's nothing I can do so, I may as well play the game with them.Walking up to the papers I would grab the pen my hand still for once and I would write it in the most beautiful writing I could. _'Matt'_

I should probably show them, so I can prove that they aren't the reason why, show them that I don't care.So, carefully I lift up my paper, showing them it in all it's glory.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

The shouting was starting to annoy me so, like any ~~good~~ person would I shut it down. "You know what." I would say, my voice was rough, full of pain. "I volunteer, maybe I can finally do some good." **There's nothing good about this, you're being weak. You're a coward!** Turning around I would see their faces, shock, sympathy and smugness.

Walking back to the couch I politely sat down next to Tim again. There was a look in his eyes, he was scheming but before I could say anything he spoke. "I volunteer as well."

"Are you insane?"

"Not you too!"

I would stand up, determined, there's no way I'm letting another person I love die.


End file.
